konosubafandomcom-20200223-history
Yunyun
is a member of the Crimson Magic Clan, and she and Megumin are friends as well as rivals. She is a supporting character in the KonoSuba series. Appearance Yunyun is a beautiful young girl with a petite and slim frame. She has crimson-colored eyes and mid-length dark brown hair, tied into two twintails, laid on her shoulders. Aside from a taller height, she is very similar in appearance to Megumin. Yunyun usually wears black robes and a cloak, similar in design to Megumin’s. She wields a silver staff and keeps a short sword sheathed around her waist. Underneath the cloak, she wears low-cut blouse and ultra-short pink miniskirts. However, she wears the revealing outfit, not because of personal preference, but because someone told (lied to) her it is a good way to make friends. Personality Yunyun has a determined, caring and gentle personality. She is also quite shy and quick to blush, and she sometimes tends to be not so honest with her feelings. While she is very intelligent, she often takes other people's words too literally, and she also doesn't confront other people, even when she knew she was been lied to (except when it is Megumin that lied to her). She is the only Crimson Demon to demonstrate a normal common sense, leading her to hold mixed feelings towards her own clan. However, it is hinted that Yunyun has chuunibyou tendencies like the others, as seen by how she worried about not being liked and not having friends. Background Yunyun is the daughter of the Crimson Magic village chief. She and Megumin were classmates in the crimson magic academy. Megumin was always the top student, while she was second. Yunyun claimed that she would go on a journey to train herself until she could use top tier magic. Yunyun once made a recruitment poster that reads: * Looking for party members. Needs someone gentle who will patiently listen to me even if I'm boring and will not make fun of my funny sounding name. Someone who can be with me even on days where there are no quests. Required class: tank. Best if it's someone around my age. I'm a arch mage who has just reached 13 years- Megumin wondered if the true purpose of her poster is to find a boyfriend. Plot Megumin Spinoffs 1-3: Yunyun was Megumin's classmate in Crimson Magic school and one of Megumin's few close friends. However, due to her shy personality, Yunyun stood out too much among her peers, and had a very difficult time making friends. So even though her relationship with Megumin is one between best friends, she never realized it as friendship. She thinks she is Megumin's rival, and is sadden when Megumin doesn't recognize her as a rival. In school, she usually got 2nd place, behind just Megumin, except the one time where she deliberately got a bad grade, so she could graduate at the same time with Megumin. She always prepared an extra lunch daily and challenged Megumin, using the lunch as the betting prize. However, since the contests are always heavily rigged in Megumin's favor, Megumin always wins, and Yunyun was basically preparing the much needed meal for her friend. Yunyun is one of very few Crimson Demons that know about Megumin's Explosion spell and her once per day spell limit. So when Megumin left Crimson Magic Village for Axel, she decided to follow and protect Megumin, but saying that she wanted to go to Axel herself as well. After she safely escorted Megumin to Axel, Yunyun went on her own journey to master Advanced Magic, in hope of to be worthy as Megumin's teammate one day. Light Novel Vol 3: In Light Novel Vol 3, Yunyun returned to Axel after learning Advanced Magic, just in time to save Kazuma and the others during their fight against giant toads. She later explained that she only did so because she did not want to see her rival eaten by a mere toad. Contrary to her tsundere claim though, she also took out all the remaining giant toads in the area, and clearly just wanted to help Megumin. Although Yunyun wanted to join Kazuma's and Megumin's team, she is too shy to ask. In the Anime OVA, Yunyun hanged out in Wiz's Shop, in hope to run into them. Yunyun is not in any party, because she (falsely) believed that she is not liked and couldn't make any friends. However, she had helped, and even saved, many adventurers in Axel. So she is actually greatly respected in Axel. Yunyun also worked with Megumin and tried to help clearing Kazuma's name from Alderp's accusations. Light Novel Vol 5 and Vol 9: Yunyun became a great, but (sigh...) only temporary, member of Kazuma's team. Skills Yunyun learned Intermediate Magic first, in order to save Megumin during an emergency in the past, and wasted 10 skill points to do so. Despite the setback, she trained hard and eventually learned Advanced Magic as well. Just before Light Novel Vol 9, Yunyun also learned Teleport. While Yunyun is nowhere as strong as Wiz in term of magic power, she is one of the strongest arch wizard among humans. The Axel adventurer's guild secretly called her as "Super Rookie" and "Rising Star of Axel." She is also greatly respected by many adventurers whom she had helped or even saved. Relationships Kazuma Satou Yunyun had a great first impression of Kazuma, since he did not laugh at her name as she expected. Instead, Kazuma replies that her name had nothing to do with her personality. More than once, Yunyun had told Megumin that she has a good comrade, and hoped she will find some comrades as good as Kazuma and company. In Light Novel Vol 5, due to a silly misunderstanding, she claimed to love Kazuma and even asked to have his babies. Megumin Yunyun considers herself Megumin’s rival but always loses to Megumin, who only fights when she has 100% chance of victory. In truth, she only wants to be good friends with Megumin. (Although, Megumin and Yunyun are already close friends; Yunyun is probably the last person that haven't realized the fact.) Gallery novel5.jpeg|Yunyun in the cover of the fifth novel. Yunyun-novel.jpg bakuen girls.jpg yunyun.jpg 1453394992337.jpg Megumin and yunyun.jpg Yu-yun(anim.jpg 1446074174372.jpg|Megumin, Yunyun, Buzucoily and Komekko Trivia * She gifted Megumin her wizard outfit, and also helped to gather the material for Megumin's staff. * Contrary to her fears, Yunyun already have many friends, such as Arue, Megumin, Vanir, Wiz, Dust, and many more. * Her name is the Japanese onomatopoeia for brainwaves (ie Telepathic messages from aliens). Navigation Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Human